The present invention relates to a wheel carrier of a vehicle with a clamp fit connection to a further component. The further component is, in particular, a suspension strut for connecting the wheel carrier to the body of the vehicle.
In principle, it is endeavored to design a vehicle, for example a passenger vehicle, to be as safe as possible even in the event of an accident, that is to say, when the vehicle strikes against an obstacle (=crash). In order to minimize the risk of injury for the vehicle occupants in the event of such an impact, the vehicle parts which, as viewed in the direction of travel, are located in front of the vehicle interior, i.e. the vehicle front end structure, are, as far as possible not intended to penetrate the vehicle interior due to the impact. With regard to the front wheels of the vehicle, the wheel-guiding links are designed, for example, in such a manner that the wheel is pivoted laterally outward in the event of an “offset impact”, wherein, according to DE 195 42 496 C 1, a rear transverse link strut can be deformed longitudinally, that is to say, can be shortened, in an energy-absorbing manner for this purpose.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wheel carrier for a vehicle, which permits safe operation during the normal operation of the vehicle and also in the event of a crash, while being cost-effective to produce and install. In particular, it is intended to provide an advantageous measure, with the aid of which a front wheel of a vehicle in the event of a head-on crash or a rear wheel of a vehicle in the event of a rear crash can be partially released, as it were, from the wheel guide thereof such that the wheel can move in a desired manner and does not put the occupants at risk.
This and other objects are achieved by a wheel carrier of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. The wheel carrier has a clamp fit connection. The wheel carrier is connectable to a further component via the clamp fit connection. The further component is, in particular, a suspension strut or the like. The wheel carrier comprises a screw connection with a screw for clamping the clamp fit connection. For this purpose, a hole is provided, in which the screw fits. The screw is either screwed into a thread in the hole, or a nut or the like is provided at the end of the screw. By tightening of the screw connection, the further component, in particular the suspension strut, can be clamped via the clamp fit connection.
Furthermore, a lever is provided. The lever has a fastening portion and an impact portion. The lever is fastened to the clamp fit connection via the fastening portion. Here, for example, a passage hole is provided in the fastening portion. The screw of the screw connection protrudes through the passage hole. The fastening portion of the lever is therefore clamped under the screw head or the nut of the screw connection. The impact portion protrudes from the fastening portion. In the event of a crash, the vehicle is deformed. The impact portion is arranged in such a manner that part of the deforming vehicle or the obstacle or the barrier strikes against the impact portion of the lever and therefore brings about a force on the impact portion. This action of force initially stretches the screw until the fastening portion breaks. As soon as the fastening portion breaks out from under the screw head or under the nut, the screw loses approximately the entire prestressing force thereof. As a result, the clamp fit connection is at least partially released.
Owing to the released clamp fit connection, the wheel carrier can move in relation to the further component, in particular the suspension strut. As a result, it is possible for the wheel, which is located on the wheel carrier, to execute a desired movement during the crash. In particular, in the case of the front axle, there is always the risk that the wheel, in particular the rim or the brake disk, will cause high degrees of intrusion into the vehicle body if the wheel strikes against the sill too far on the inside. In the worst case, the wheel penetrates the floor or foot well of the vehicle. If the connection between suspension strut and wheel carrier remains intact for too long, this negative wheel behavior arises. The wheel then cannot be released outward but rather is trapped in a circular path about the upper suspension strut connection. The spring support is prevented from shifting inward, which additionally has a negative effect. With the lever according to the invention, it is ensured that the clamp fit connection between wheel carrier and suspension strut is released. The wheel carrier or the wheel can thereby move correspondingly outward such that the wheel only slightly overlaps, if at all, with the sill.
It is advantageously provided that at least one material tapering or material recess is formed in the fastening portion. The material tapering or material recess constitutes a corresponding predetermined breaking point in the fastening portion of the lever. The predetermined breaking point enables the fastening portion to break out from under the screw head or from under the nut in a targeted manner during the crash. Alternatively, however, the fastening portion can also be formed unstably without a defined predetermined breaking point in such a manner that the fastening portion breaks out under a corresponding loading during a crash.
A fastening hole is advantageously located in the fastening portion of the lever. The screw of the screw connection protrudes through the fastening hole. The material tapering or material recess is advantageously designed in such a manner that it reaches as far as the edge of the fastening hole. As a result, an adequate predetermined breaking point is possible in the fastening portion with simple measures.
The material recess is particularly advantageously designed as a longitudinal slot or as a groove in the fastening portion. Such a longitudinal slot or a groove is simple to manufacture and safely enables the fastening portion to break out.
Furthermore, it is preferably provided that the material tapering or material recess at least partially runs under the head or under the nut. Of course, a shim or the like can also be arranged under the head or under the nut. If, as preferably provided here, the material tapering or material recess is also arranged under the head or under the nut, it can very readily be ensured that even the part of the fastening portion that is located under the head or under the nut breaks out at the same time.
The impact portion advantageously has an angle of less than 90° with respect to the fastening portion. As a result, the lever is of V-shaped design. A space-saving arrangement of the lever is thereby possible. Furthermore, the impact portion can thus be placed in such a manner that said impact portion is struck, for example, by a deforming rim or by the brake disk when the vehicle is deformed during the crash. In particular, it is provided for this purpose that one end of the impact portion and the transition of the fastening portion into the impact portion lie on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis of the screw. The clamp fit connection is advantageously designed as a clip. This clip is an integral part of the wheel carrier. The clip customarily has a slot. The slot divides the hole of the clamp fit connection, in which the screw fits, into a first portion and into a second portion. When the screw connection is tightened, the width of the slot is reduced, as a result of which the clamp fit connection is clamped.
The invention advantageously includes a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle with a body and at least one wheel carrier as just described. The component which is fastened in the clamp fit connection connects the wheel carrier to the body. Accordingly, the component is advantageously designed as a suspension strut or the like.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.